A tale of two people
by sucidalbiatch666
Summary: A full long story based on a one shot of mine, called "Never mine" It will make you cry, not really a Blaise and Luna happy ever after. Sorry guys and girls. Blaise is in love with Luna, has been since he was 19 but will unfortunate circumstances make her fall in to his arms? And will he finally have her heart? Faturing HG/DM, HP/LL, NL/GW, RW/DT, RW/SF and many many more ;D


It's been ten years since the war. Ten years since there were any prejudice, ten years since Draco Malfoy switched sides and became best friends with the golden trio, ten years I've known I'm in love with Luna Lovegood. Who am I? I'm Blaise Zabini and this is a story where I reveal who I am.

Another boring day, doing boring minster work...with Hermione Granger who is in a foul mood. Emphasise another long sigh..tapping her pen against the desk..again...and again...and again..."Hermione what the bloody hell is wrong"? I finally snap. Her eyes flash to me with fire...fuck she's in a mood.

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER?HOW CAN YOU BE SO THICK! HONESTLY ZABINI WHO THE HELL DID YOU SCREW TO GET THIS JOB?! WHAT'S THAT MATTER IS THAT THIS CASE IS POINTLESS AND DRACO IS BEING A MOODY BUGGER ABOUT THE NAME OF OUR OWN BORN CHILD AND IS REFUSING TO CO-OPERATE BECAUSE HE IS A SELFISH BASTARD! THAT'S THE FUCKING MATTER!" Throwing her pen at me.

"Ouch Granger that hurt" I rub my head hoping there isn't a bruise...as soon as I say that she starts looking guilty...oh fuck. "Blaise I'm so so sorry that was unfair, I know you just worry about me, it's just there's no witness, no evidence honestly they are just throwing me..." She stops after catching my expressions. "Sorry us to the sharks, all they are going on is gut instinct and the case is identical to Barty Crouch Jr "

True, there is a lack of evidence and it is identical to Barty Crouch Jr...and the other problem is that the Auror's accusing him killing while he is in Azkaban therefore making our job slightly difficult. I walk around and place a comforting hand on her shoulder "Hermione, you can survive Bellaxtrix's torture, kick Voldemort's ass and put up with Draco" At this she smirks "You can win this case by pointing out that he clearly has an accomplice or even accuse the ministry of letting information out to the press, resulting in having a copycat and any more deaths will be their fault" I say half-jokingly.

"Oh my god, Blaise you're a genius! That's it" She starts laughing and looks the most relaxed in months...um okay then.

"You are most welcome but this will have to wait 'till tomorrow morning" I smirk at her, oh crap she looks confused. "Why? Innocent witches and wizards are being murdered I have to get started now, especially if I want little Hugo growing up in a safer place" She rubs her bump.

"Hugo Malfoy? Really Hermione I think I prefer Scorpius, that sounds like a true Slytherin besides it's...it's Luna's and Harry's engagement party tonight, I promised Luna I'd be there and Draco wants to show off his new bride" I smile at her, she looks horrified.

"Harry's engagement party, I completely forgot, ooh Blaise why the hell are you smirking?"

I can't help but laugh "You, Hermione, forgot something! It's brilliant!" I can't help but smirk, Hermione Malfoy nee Granger has forgotten something, and this is brilliant!

"Very funny, I am human and I forget. Besides I'm not such a new bride, I've been married to Draco since I was 26 and besides, you don't have to go, and I could say you needed to help someone with research. "She gazes at me; I know she's trying to let me out of the engagement party...

"Draco told you, didn't he?" I ask, completely forgetting the case, not that it wasn't important, she flushes guiltily and looks away...I sigh "When?"

"New year's eve party...five years ago, I got...a bit tipsy and kept going on to Luna to pressure you why there were no important woman in your life, Draco took me aside and told me of your...feelings towards her, I sobered up very quickly and swore never to mention Luna or Harry too much to you"

I laugh, I can't help it. Tipsy? Understatement she had 3 glasses of wine and was flirting with another man in front of Draco. "Hermione, thanks but I'm fine" I smile at her, but we both know it's a lie. I'm far from fine.

The truth is I'm in Love with Luna Lovegood soon to be Luna Potter. Hermione snaps me out of my trance "So do you want me to tell her that?" I stare at her than realise she means to lie to Luna..."No I can't lie to Luna besides I promised her I'd go and Hermione thanks for not telling anyone else, wouldn't want people to think I've gone soft" I smirk and she laughs. Everything is back to normal.

"So why not leave the information with Kate and ask her to find whatever you're looking for because you need to go home, get changed and meet Draco" She goes to argue and then I remind her

" This is your best friend's engagement party" which shuts her up, she goes to pick her pen up of the floor and write a quick note to Kate, a pretty blonde Hufflepuff who I've had the pleasure of meeting...a lot. "Blaise I will be finding my own research okay? I just need to make sure" she hands me the note and I take it from her and head to find Kate but her voice stops me from leaving "Blaise most Slytherins would fight for what they want. Hell, Draco fought his parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny and everyone else for me, why haven't you fought for Luna?"

She's curious; I roll my eyes and flash a bittersweet smile at her

"I have thought about fighting for her so many times, what I would say or do but then I see the way she smiles at Harry, she kisses him and laughs with him..I love her enough not to let her go but to leave her be because if Harry ever makes a mistake I'll be there, I'll be there to show her what I could offer her...Hermione I will never give up on Luna because I believe there is a chance for her and I but I will never trick her into loving me when I know how much she loves Harry. It's not fair"

Hermione looks as if she's about to cry, oh fuck why does she have to be so emotional. "Blaise that's sweet but ever so sneaky...what if Harry doesn't make a mistake and they die an old happy couple, what about a family, don't you want those things?"

"Hermione are you stalling so you get to do research" I ask trying to ease the tension I'm feeling, she gives me a long look. "Fine you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but Blaise you have to have a life as well" She reminds me, God she's so bossy I don't know who I feel for more, her or Draco.

Before I leave, I ask her this "Could you see yourself having a family with someone other than Draco?" Understanding crosses her face and she smiles at me, a smile she uses for Draco, one full of love. "See you at the party Hermione" I leave but hear her mumble "You are the sneakiest yet sweetest Slytherin"

I smile, oh she has no idea. Now to go find Kate and ease some other tension.

* * *

I'd like to thank Keroro78 who puts up with me and my awful grammar ;D and a huge thank you to Miss Catherine Hyacintha Crouch

Stay tuned for me :D


End file.
